The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers. Providing reliable signals reduces the overall cost of the system by reducing the number of received calls at a customer call center.
In satellite broadcasting systems, users have come to expect the inclusion of local channels in addition to the channels broadcast for the entire Continental United States. Collecting the channels may be performed in various manners, including providing a manned station that receives the signals. The signals may be uplinked from various locations.
When a satellite broadcasting service provider provides additional channels, services, or additional areas of services, the hardware used by the users may be affected. For example, when providing new local service to an area, the set top boxes or integrated receiver decoders may be affected. Many satellite service providers have a number of different models and, thus, different changes may affect different models in various ways. Providing testing personnel and resources for monitoring every change or additional service is cost-prohibitive.